


Cross Dimension Connection

by zacklin52



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, yu - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Groping, Kissing, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Peer Pressure, Shotacon, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: Commission story by Thundar96.Asuka gets peer pressured into a three way.
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes, Shiunin Sora & Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Everything written here is a parody and is in no way associated with Konami.

This story is commissioned by Thundar96.

“Leave it to me Kurosaki, I’ll save Ruri and Yuzu too” Yuya said.

“I’m counting on you Yuya” Kurosaki said as they bumped fists.

After beating Kurosaki and calming him down, Yuya needed a break. Constantly traveling to different dimensions took a toll on his body. Luckily, he had friends alongside of him, Asuka and Sora. Being in the Fusion Dimension, Yuya was completely lost. He had no place to stay or sleep. Duel Academy was ruined beyond repair and he was much too tired to travel back to the Standard Dimension.

“Asuka, do you know a place where I can get some sleep” Yuya yawned.

“Sure do! The Fusion Dimension’s You Show Duel Academy is still up and running. We can get some rest there. Come on Sora, you’re coming too” Asuka said, dragging the blue haired boy along.

“You three can go, I have somewhere to be” Kurosaki said, waving them goodbye.

“Great! Let’s head there now” Yuya said excitedly.

The three made their way to a small boat that was waiting for them at the docks. Of course, Asuka was the only one able to drive it so Yuya and Sora took a seat in the back of the boat. Turning on the boat, the three made their way to the You Show Duel Academy. As they were cruising along, Yuya couldn’t help but notice how good Auska looked. Her blonde hair whipping through the air. Her sweet scent breezing through the air. Best of all, was her pale skin. The skirt she was wearing showed off her long, smooth porcelain legs off quite nicely. Blushing a little, Yuya turned away in order to try and hide the boner in his pants. Yuya wasn’t inexperience when it came to sex. He and Yuzu had done the deed a few times before, but he wasn’t really able to enjoy it fully. Yuzu was timid when it came to sex so Yuya always had to hold back, which was killing him on the inside.

“Oh, I see the You Show Duel Academy!” Asuka shouted as she got up excitedly.

The sudden action of getting up made Asuka’s heavy tits wobble as she stood up. Getting an eyeful of it, Yuya’s eyes widen. Taking a look at Sora to see if he saw it, Yuya saw that his friend was too busy trying to open another lollipop to see the magnificent sight.

“Okay guys, I’ll show you to your rooms” Asuka said as docked the boat.

Asuka was the first to get off the boat but as she did, she unknowingly gave to two boys a clear view of her pink panties. The dock was a lot taller than she thought so she had to raise her legs higher in order to step on it. With one of her legs off the boat, her short blue skirt rode up a little, revealing just a smidge of her panties. As she got both feet on to the dock, the boys could clearly see up her skirt and saw that she had on these cute cotton panties. Yuya, looking at Sora, could clearly see how stunned he was. He didn’t want to say anything because he didn’t want Asuka knowing they peeked up her skirt as she got up the dock. Helping the two of them off the boat, the three made their way to the school.

“I wonder how this You Show Duel Academy is compared to the one in the Standard Dimension” Yuya said excitedly.

“The You Show Duel Academy here is great. Did you know me and your father built this place for students to escape from Duel Academy” Asuka explained.

“Wow, this place must be great!” Sora said.

“Yep, we do our best to help teach the students to smile and have fun!” Asuka said happily.

“Yeah, that’s the way to do it. By making people smile, we can help unite the Dimensions” Yuya said.

Asuka blushed as Yuya said that. For a second there, Yuya was a splitting image of his dad. They both wanted to make people smile with dueling. Asuka never said it anything but, she did have a schoolgirl crush on Yuya’s dad. She would never act on it as she knew he was married but when looking at Yuya, her heart couldn’t stop beating.

“I think it’s wonderful. Making people smile while dueling is what you do best Yuya” Asuka said.

As the three made it to the school, they noticed how packed the building was. Students were cramped up in the hallways and the rooms were chock-full.

“Wait here, I’m going to try and find you two a room” Asuka said as she disappeared into the crowd.  
“Hey Sora? Did you see it?” Yuya asked.

“Y-yeah” the other boy blushed.

Yuya had never seen Sora like this. He was also so energetic and fearless but after the boat ride, Sora was completely different. Yuya on the other hand was very much experience at his age. He and Yuzu had sex a few times before but he could never really go all out on her in fear of hurting her. He also ended up sleeping with both Grace and Gloria after he beat them in Heartland City. Yuya had gotten the taste being able to go all out during sex and he didn’t want to stop. His stay at Heartland City was only brief so he didn’t have much time with the two sisters, so he decided to find a new toy. The only logical choice was Asuka. He had planned things out carefully and he even invited Sora to join in. Knowing that Sora and she knew each other well, he could use that to his advantage.

“Hey! Sorry but I’ve looked around the entire building. There isn’t a single room available” she said disappointed.

“Hey, it’ll be fine” Yuya said with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s no big deal really” Sora added on.

“Look, it may not be ideal but, you two can crash in my room for the time being” Asuka said.

Sora was hesitant as he’s never been inside a girl’s room before. It also didn’t help that it was Asuka’s room either. They both were having a hard time concentrating when it came to Asuka. The way she smelled, the way she dressed, and the way her skin shined in the light. It was hard for any boys not to think about sex with her in front of them.

“What’s wrong. Why are you both looking at me like that?” Asuka asked.

“N-nothing. Just tired” Yuya nervously laughed.

“Y-yeah. It’s been a long day” Sora quietly added.

“Hmmm. Okay. Come on. My room isn’t too far from here” she said, leading them up the stairs.

After a few minutes of walking, the three stopped in front of a door.

“Here it is. Make yourself at home” Asuka said as she opened the door to let the boys in.

Yuya was the first to take the first steps into her room. Looking around her room, he noticed how quaint it was. The room was small, but it was cozy. There wasn’t much in the room except for a kitchen, bathroom, a bed, a couch, and a table. It suited Asuka well as it was perfect for someone who was constantly on the move.

“I know it isn’t much but feel free to make yourself at home” she said as she took off her tiny white blazer.

Seeing her throw the blazer on the couch, both of the boy’s eyes immediately focused on her massive breast. The black shirt she had on underneath hugged her chest tightly, not leaving much room to the imagination. She was well endowed for an 18 year old girl, maybe around a 36D. Sora was so shocked that he almost dropped the lollipop in his mouth. Yuya on the other hand could start to feel the blood rush down to his dick.

“What’s wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?” Asuka asked.

“O-oh. I-it’s nothing” Sora blushed.

“I just wanted to know what your plans are for the future” Yuya said anxiously.

Confused by their erratic behavior, Asuka replied, “Hmm. I’m not too sure.”

“H-how about a teacher” Sora said oddly.

Taking a seat on the couch, Alexis called over to them, “Come sit next to me.”

Sora hesitantly sits down next to the buxom duelist. He quickly adverts his eyes away from her to keep his focus away from her chest. Yuya on the other hand, sits right away.

“A teacher huh? I don’t know about that. I’m not too sure I’m cut out for that” she said.

“Don’t sell yourself short Asuka. You’d make a great teacher” Yuya said.

“Really you think so?” she said, blushing from his compliments.

“Of course!” Sora said adding to Yuya’s brown nosing.

“Well, I mean I did start a school with your father” she added in.

“Yeah, that what makes you perfect for the job” Yuya said as he placed his hand on her lap.

“Y-Yuya. I-I didn’t know you thought of me so highly” she said, shocked at his action.

His hands were touching very close to the edge of her skirt. She initially was shocked but chose to ignore it as it may have just been a mistake.

“I don’t know. I’m not sure I’m teacher material” Asuka said, embarrassed by their praises.

“Come on, you’re the most caring person I know. You helped many students escape Duel Academy, I’m sure everyone would be proud to call you their teacher!” Sora said as he placed his hand on her other thigh.

“Guys please, your words are very kind but I’m just not sure yet” she said as the two boys bombarded her with compliments.

Confused on who to acknowledge first, Asuka couldn’t focus on who to concentrate on first. Seeing her in disarray, Yuya took it as an opportunity to carry out his plan. He took ahold of the girl and pull her close to him.

“Y-Yuya? W-what are you doing?” Asuka asked in a scared voice.

She could see just how serious his eyes were as their face to face. She could feel his breath hitting her face. Before she knew it, Yuya placed his lips onto hers. Shocked, Asuka tried to push him away but Yuya was too strong. Locked in a kiss now, Yuya began to suck on her lips as he held her. Struggling to break free, Asuka’s body started to heat up.

“Y-Yuya! S-stop this!” she pleaded.

Yuya ignored her cries as he continued to violate her mouth with his. Sticking his tongue into hers, her began to wrestle with her tongue. She tasted sweet like honey, making it even harder for Yuya to stop. Only when she bit his lips, was she able to break away from him.

“Yuya! What are you doing!?” Asuka said angrily.

Before she could hear his answer, she was flung around where she came face to face with Sora.

“S-Sora?” Asuka cried out before he placed his lips on to hers.

Her cries were muffled from his kiss and her body was overpowered by them. All Asuka could do at this point was endure them. Sora’s kiss was much more amateurish compared to Yuya but it was just as intense. Asuka couldn’t help but kiss back this time as she found Sora’s mouth to be very sweet, possible from him snacking on candy all the time. Asuka’s mind was going blank. She had kiss before, but they were never this intense. Fighting all her urges to give in, Asuka managed to break free.

“What’s gotten into you two?” she yelled.

Feeling Yuya’s hand reaching up into her skirt, Asuka quickly jumped off the couch, but not before Yuya pull her down onto his lap.  
“I think we have a misunderstanding” she pleaded again.

She was cut off again by a kiss from Yuya. This time, there was no escaping from him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, not giving her any leeway to move. Yuya was determined to make Asuka his tonight, no matter what. She tried hard to kick her way out, only to find that they were both pinned down my Sora. A million things raced into her mind as this was happening. This situation didn’t even feel real to her as it was happening too fast for her to process. Soon she started to feel kissing along her thighs. Sora had used this as an opportunity to have some fun for himself. As much as she didn’t want this to happen, a part of her was telling her not to fight it. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and her heart was beating fast. She wasn’t a virgin by a long shot, but she wasn’t experienced either. Many had tried to woo her with a duel, but she always bested them in the end. With Yuya holding her waist down and Sora pinning her legs, Asuka didn’t have much of a choice but to let the two boys dominate her. Before she knew it, she was kissing Yuya back and opened her legs more for Sora to continue his kisses. Her body relaxed a bit more now and she calmed down significantly. Feeling her body settling down, Yuya loosen his grip on her.

Asuka pull away from the kiss and said, “We have to stop this. If people found out…”

“Don’t worry Asuka, me and Sora will keep this secret to our graves” Yuya reassure her.

“Y-you promise?” she said timidly.

“We promise” Yuya said as he started to fondle her breast.

“W-well, if you promise. W-who is first?” she said quietly.

“Let’s go all out! All three of us!” Yuya said excitedly.

“T-three! That’s too many. It’s not right, Yuya” Asuka said scared.

“Please Asuka, today’s my last day here. I want to make it special” Yuya said as he rubbed his erection against her butt.

Yelping out as she felt him rubbing against her skirt, Asuka face turned red.

“I’ve never done it with so many people before…” she whispered.

“Don’t worry about it so much, let me do all the work” Yuya said as he gently kissed her neck.

“I-I’ve never done it with two guys before” she said Yuya pulled off her tight black shirt, leaving only her pink bra on.

“This is happening so fast” she said before being but off by another kiss from Yuya.

She didn’t fight it this time around. She even returned his kiss this time around. Sora on the other hand, started to pull off her blue boots and when he was finished with that, he lifted up her skirt so that he could see her panties. With her skirt now raised around her hips, Asuka was more exposed that she has ever been in her life. Looking at Yuya, she could see his smile. Seeing him smile just made her heartbeat faster for him. His idea to make the world smile with dueling was one she wanted to see come to fruition, so if this could help him achieve that, she was ready to do whatever it took. While all this was happening, Sora had made his way up to her panties and slid them aside. He noticed how pale her thighs were. They were like porcelain compared to his skin. Kissing along her thighs, he made his way to her womanhood. He paused for a moment as this was his first time seeing one ever. He looked up to see Asuka kissing Yuya passionately. Not wanting to disturb them, he started to kiss the entrance of her pussy.

“W-what! S-Sora d-don’t” Asuka said before Yuya pulled her back into a kiss.

Seeing how Yuya was keeping her busy, Sora continued his assault on her womanhood. Gently kissing the outside, he eventually just started to lick up and down her folds. This caused Asuka to start moaning from his actions. His tongue was so soft as it moved along her folds. Before long, she could feel something welling up inside of her. Her legs started to quiver as Sora plunged his tongue in and out of her, tasting every bit of her insides.

“S-Sora, please. I-I think I’m going to cuuummmm!” she muffled out.

Orgasming, Asuka’s legs were shaking as Sora continued his tongue fucking. A surge of pleasure ran through her body as she came. She could then start to feel her juices flowing out of her pussy and into Sora’s mouth.

“S-Sora don’t!” she yelled out embarrassed.

Sora happily lapped up all her cum and swallowed it down his throat.

“You taste so sweet” Sora said with a huge grin.

Covering her face from the embarrassment, all she could do now was sit back and let them take control. Sora continued his gentle kisses on her thighs and Yuya continued to grind his cock against her ass. It wasn’t long before another surge of lust ran through her body and mind.

“H-how do we do this exactly?” she said.

You will see soon” Yuya said as Sora went to lock the door.

Thanks for reading! This is just the intro to the story, there is more to come soon. Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Double Connection

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh series. Everything written here is a parody and is in no way associated with Konami.

This story is commissioned by Thundar96.

As soon, as Sora locked the door, Yuya grabbed Asuka off his lap and carried her over to the table. Laying her down on her back now, Asuka was at the total mercy of the two boys.

“Y-Yuya” Asuka moaned as he unzipped her skirt and pulled it down along with her panties down her long pale legs.

Laying down on the table, Asuka was totally exposed down there. Yuya looking at her mound, it was a bit hairy and not as smooth as Yuzu’s but pretty, nonetheless.

“P-please don’t stare too much” she said embarrassed that her unshaven cunt was showing.

“This is going to be fun” Yuya thought to himself as he pulled out a clear bottle of lubricant.

Coating two of his fingers with the gel, Yuya parted her pussy lips with his other fingers before inserting the two lubricated ones.

“Tight” he thought to himself as he slowly entered her with his fingers.

“Nnngh. Ahhhh.” Asuka moaned as the boy explored her insides.

These stifled moans of her quickly became silent as she covered her mouth with her hands. Not wanting to let the boys know that she was getting turned on, Asuka did her best not to make a sound. Her heart was beating fast as her body started to heat up. Yuya’s fingers were hitting and rubbing against parts of her that hadn’t been touched in a very long time. Extra sensitive, Asuka legs were jittering from the fingering she was getting. Her eyes never left the gaze of Yuya’s as she laid on the table. Sora on the other hand was feeling a bit left out. Sticking another finger in, now at three, Asuka let out a silent moan. Yuya’s sudden insertion caught her off guard as she was unable to adjust to his fingers. Feeling a surge of intense pleasure rushing throughout her body, Asuka had no choice but to bite her lips in order to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure. Her body felt so uncomfortable, yet it was so soothing at the same time. Her loins were burning with lust, aching for something missing. She realized soon that she needed a cock in her, but not just anyone’s. She wanted Yuya to fuck her right there and now.

“Yuya, ahhhh” she moaned out.

Yuya smirked at her, he knew what she wanted.

“Just leave it all to me” he said.

“H-hey, I’m here too! Yuya, you said I could have some of the fun also if I helped you” Sora shouted.

Disappointed, Asuka wished it was just her and Yuya alone.

“Fine, let’s begin” Yuya said as he took his fingers out of her.

Asuka winced a bit from the sudden removal of his fingers, but his fingers were quickly replaced by the tip of his dick rubbing the outside of her aching cunt.

“Hey Asuka, why don’t you suck off Sora while I do my business here” Yuya said cheekily.

“Hmph. Fine” she pouted.

Asuka was never keen on the idea of putting a penis in her mouth. She did the deed once with her ex, but she really didn’t like it. Looking at Yuya, Asuka sighed and gave in. It was his last day in this world before he had to leave and return to the Standard Dimension, so she agreed to do it. Hoisting her long legs over his shoulders, Yuya looked at Asuka in the eyes. Yuya’s dick was about 8 inches, the biggest she’s ever been with, so she was a bit nervous. She nodded her head, giving him the okay to go further.

“Okay, here I go” Yuya grunted as he slowly inched the tip of his cock into her.

“Ahhhhh” Asuka moaned out as she finally felt him inside of her.

“Tight” Yuya groaned out as he could feel her insides squeezing him.

Slowly the two found a nice rhythm to move with. Making eye contact, Asuka reached out her hands, to which Yuya responded to by embracing them. With their fingers locked, Yuya pushed in deeper and thrusted harder. Soon Asuka’s contentment turned to discomfort. Yuya’s lengthy cock was more than Asuka have ever taken. He was entering and rubbing against places that had never been touched before.

“Are you okay? I’m going to push deeper” Yuya grunted.

“Y-yeah. I-It’s fine” she said with tears in her eyes.

Pushing in the last few inches, Yuya groaned in pleasure as he was fully inside of her. His balls were resting on her ass as he rested for a few seconds. Asuka on the other hand was having a hard time dealing with her insides being stretched. This was nothing like she had ever felt before, it was painful, yet satisfying. Holding on tightly to Yuya’s hand, Asuka managed to cope with the pain. Feeling left out, Sora made his way to Asuka’s face and pull his shorts down.

“S-Sora?” she gulped.

It was finally happening. She wasn’t too excited to be spit roasted, but she did want to please Yuya. Looking at the boy pounding her, Yuya gave her a subtle nod to go for it. Opening her mouth, Asuka took Sora’s cock into it. She was thankful that he wasn’t as big as Yuya or it would have been a problem for her. Sora measured only at about 6 inches but that was more than she liked. Having to cocks in her at the same time was discomfortable, but she could handle it. Slowly, Sora pushed himself into her mouth, inch by inch and soon he was able to go all the way in. His balls were resting on her nose now, which she didn’t take to kindly too, but she couldn’t do anything about it.

“Ahh, Asuka. I’m all the way in” Sora cooed out.

The two boys started to pump her holes with a slick rhythm. Yuya pumping into her while Sora pulled out and vice versa.

“Fuck!” Asuka thought to herself. She didn’t like the way they were fucking her holes, but she continued to let them take her. She just wanted to be a good girl for Yuya, just for tonight.

“Ahhh, Asuka. Your mouth is so warm” Sora cried out.

Asuka, using her tongue, she swirled it all over Sora’s cock. Gently licking the tip and slowly caressing his shaft, this all came naturally to her. She was also grinding against Yuya’s dick at the same time. Angling it so it would rub her in the right places, Asuka was great at multitasking.

“I can’t hold it anymore” Yuya said as he pulled out of the girl, only to quickly slam it back into her.

“Mmmmrrpphh??” she muffled out as Yuya started to ruthlessly pound her.

Asuka’s mind was going hazy from the sensation of Yuya’s cock. He was hitting the deepest parts of her and rubbing against her most sensitive areas. Holding on to her hips for leverage, Yuya increased the speed of his thrust. His balls slapping against her buttocks with every powerful thrust.

“Stay still Asuka, I’m going to fuck you like a slut” he moaned out as her pussy swallowed him whole.

Asuka, hated being referred to a slut, but she let him get away with it. Her body was shaking from Yuya’s slams. Her body started to heat up from being stretched open. She understood now why Yuya had the bottle of lube on him. He was hitting her sweet spot, making her coo out from the delight. Sora, not wanting to miss out on the fun, started to thrust his cock into her mouth. Holding her head, the blue haired boy slowly rocked his hips, not wanting to blow right away. Asuka started to groan as she still didn’t like the idea of a cock in her mouth, but at last, she started to suck on it, like a good girl. Sora, now pushing all of his length down her throat, pulled down her bra. Now exposed, Sora started to caress one of her breasts while pinching her pink nipple. Unable to hold it together, Asuka started to gag and cough from being double stuffed by the two cocks. The two boys, quickly pulled out of her, giving her some time to breath.

*Gasp* *Cough* *Cough*

“Fuck” she gasped as she struggled to catch her breath.

“You okay Asuka?” Yuya and Sora asked.

Not saying a single word, Asuka nodded “yes”.

“Good girl” Yuya said as he pushed himself in again. Sora followed his lead and entered her mouth again.  
The trio were soon moaning and grunting as their three body’s connected.

“Fuck, Asuka that feels so good” Yuya moaned as she continued to grind on him.

“A-ah! I-I’m going to cum” Sora cried out.

Softly whimpering, Sora started to shoot his load into the girl’s mouth. Caught off guard by the sudden ropes of semen shooting into her mouth, Asuka locked her jaws. She absolutely hated the taste of cum and she made sure not even a drop went down her throat. As the pool of cum started to build up, Asuka started to gag. Luckily for her, Sora was only able to shoot so much into her mouth before stopping and slumping down onto the floor. The second Sora’s cock exited her mouth, Asuka turned her head and spat out the bitter goo onto the floor.

Sora, exhausted from his very first orgasm, fell to the floor and closed his tired eyes. Yuya, seeing how Asuka spat the cum out, and seeing how uncomfortable she was, slowed down his thrusts. He saw how loving her eyes were as they looked at him. Slowing his thrust, he moved in a more gentle and delicate rhythm. He loosened his grip on her thighs, only leaving his red outline of his fingers on her pale skin.

“Asuka” Yuya said softly as he saw the love for him in her eyes.

All Asuka could do was nod her head up and down, letting him know she was okay with him. His thrusts became more sensual and affectionate as he entered her. Asuka, feeling the difference in his movements, arched her back more so that her ass was pressing against him. Her legs loosened up, compared to her stiff posture earlier. She slowly wrapped her long legs around Yuya, giving him an extra push inside of her. Their embrace became more carnal overtime, giving in to each other’s wants. She could feel Yuya, hitting her sweet spot again, this time more stimulating than before. Maybe it was from his loving embrace of her but Asuka felt another orgasm building up. As much as she tried to hold back her moans, they were escaping her mouth every so often.

“Y-Yuya. *Ahh* I-I’m going to *Ahhh* to *Ahhhh* to CUUUUUMMMMM!” Asuka screamed out, unable to contain her true feelings anymore.

Her primal howl echoed throughout the room, possible even through the walls, into her neighbors’ room. She didn’t care too much at this point. Her mind was racing with lewd thoughts of Yuya. She wanted to be with him forever at this moment, her legs that were wrapped around him held tightly, holding him in place for the duration of her orgasm. Yuya could feel every convulsion of her pussy as he was deep inside of her.

“Oh god, Asuka. You’re cumming so hard” Yuya moaned out.

Exhausted, Asuka body slumped down, glistening with sweat. Her legs now dangling off the edge of the table, shivering every few seconds.

“I-I’m going to cum Asuka. Take it in your mouth” Yuya grunted as he finished his last thrust into her.

Even though she was drained, she slid off the table and took the first half of Yuya’s cock into her mouth. Using her hands to massage the other half, Asuka started to suck him off. Working her tongue around his member, Yuya started to unload into her mouth. Breaking her rule of no swallowing, Asuka greedily slurp up Yuya’s cum. It was much heftier and less sweet than Sora’s, but it wasn’t bad. Taking large gulps, the sticky fluid coated her throat as it went down. After the first few gulps, Asuka starts to gag a but, almost vomiting Yuya’s seed out. Knees weak, Yuya pushed as much as he could into her mouth until he couldn’t anymore.

“That was amazing Asuka” Yuya muffled out as he took out a handkerchief and wiped Asuka’s chin off.

As silence fills the room, the two couldn’t help but feel an awkward and embarrassing chill between them. Breaking the silence, Yuya carried Asuka off the floor and placed her on her bed.

“Y-Yuya?” Asuka yelped out from his sudden boldness.

“Hey, Sora. You’re on the couch tonight” Yuya said to which Sora just gave him a thumbs up.

“Asuka, thank you for this wonderful night.” Yuya said as he kissed her forehead and throwing the bedsheet over them.

Blushing from hearing his praise, Asuka responded to him with, “I-It was my pleasure.”

Thanks for reading! This is just the intro to the story, there is more to come soon. Remember if you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


End file.
